The present invention relates generally to the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods used by these devices to support improvements in a surgical system.
In a surgical suite it is important to keep track of all equipment used during an operation. Depending on the equipment being used, a typical tracking method involves tracking items via manual counting by operating personnel present in the suite. For example, this manual process could involve counting surgical sponges in and then counting surgical sponges out upon completion of the operation. However, there are downsides to this manual method. Mistakes can be made which can have both a hazardous outcome for the patient and pose a significant financial loss for the responsible institution. Additionally this recount method is time consuming and tedious. Accordingly, other methods have been developed to address this problem.
One such method used involves the use of a radiopaque. A radiopaque is a material that can be detected through the use of x-rays. Continuing with the sponge example from above, a radiopaque thread is attached to a sponge. Upon completion of the operation an x-ray device is used to scan the patient. If the x-ray device detects a radiopaque thread, this might mean that a sponge was left inside of the patient. While it is good that the sponge was found before the patient left the hospital, there are still some significant cons to this method. For example, to retrieve the sponge, the patient may need to be re-operated upon. Another potential problem with using a radiopaque thread is that the thread could be disposed behind a bone, which could hide the radiopaque thread from the x-ray device.
In addition to tracking surgical items to ensure the safety of the patient, another important aspect of the surgical suite is management of the various medical processes associated with the people and equipment as a whole. Keeping track of equipment, people, surgical tools and disposable materials is a complex job. Therefore an efficient system for managing the whole would be a useful improvement.
A basic Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system typically includes an antenna (or equivalent), a transceiver and a transponder. RFID tags are often attached to items for tracking purposes. These RFID devices can come in a wide variety of sizes, and can contain a significant amount of data as desired. RFID tags, when coupled to equipment found in a surgical suite, provide a mechanism for resolving the problems described above and for improving practices in a surgical suite. RFID tags have been disclosed for use in the surgical setting. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,650 B2, the disclosure of which is incorporated here by reference, describes an interrogator, a method of discerning metal and radio frequency identification (RFID) objects, and an interrogation system employing the same.
Exemplary embodiments described herein address the need for more efficient systems and methods using RFID devices for both tracking surgical equipment used during surgery and improving the whole surgical suite process using information available from RFID tags and other devices.